Trouble in Boston
by SomebodyToLove3
Summary: Not R&Q but rather Achele.  Wondered why there was no HH in Conn.?


_**A/N: Obviously not Rachel and Quinn but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)**_

"I love Boston" I whisper to myself as I take in the beautiful surroundings from the balcony. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and relish in how happy I am. How happy she makes me.

I can hear her inside the room, most likely making coffee. I smile to myself. These past few days have been beyond wonderful, here, with her. It always feels so natural and...easy. I can hear her singing. I laugh to myself when I realize the song is from last night. I know my grin is huge right now but hearing her sing that song, my mind floods with remembrance of last night.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" She asks me.<p>

I look up from my spot on the bed. _God she's beautiful_. I can't help but stare. She's wearing a tight black dress that shows off her legs and all her curves. She gives me a knowing smile, like she knows what I'm thinking.

All I can do is nod. She takes my hand and pulls me up from the bed. She looks me over and I can feel my body tingle, just from her eyes on me.

"You look sexy too" she says, winking at me in the process. She turns on her heels and starts to walk away, knowing full well I can't take my eyes on her ass. "Let's go! We're going to be late for dinner!" she giggles from the door.

"This is going to be a long night" I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p>We finally make it back to her room. She sits me down in the plush chair. It's amazing how much we can communicate without using words.<p>

She turns to get her phone and puts it into the dock next to the bed. She fiddles with it for a few seconds. I can feel my stomach tingle with the anticipation of what she has planned.

She turns to look at me. She has a seductive smile on her face when the song starts to play. I have to keep myself from giggling at her song choice but when she steps between my legs I somehow forget how to smile.

**Sooo anxious. Girl could you quit that stallin', you know Imma sexaholic.**

She slowly turns herself around and grinds down onto me with her perfect ass. I can't help but moan.

**Sooo anxious. So meet me at eleven thirty, I love it when you're talkin' dirty.**

I slowly unzip her dress and she stands to let it pool at her feet. I moan again and pull her flush on top me. Earning a moan from her in return**.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and feel her slide next to me on the love seat, breaking me from my thoughts of last night. She hands me a cup of coffee. I take a sip, put it on the table and give her a chaste kiss as a thank you. She smiles and quickly kisses me this time. I feel her cuddle into my side and I take a deep breath of her. <em>I love this<em>. We sit in silence for a while, just soaking each other up.

"I'm really happy" she says, unmoving from her place against me. Her fingers are drawing light patters on my wrist.

"I am too." is all I can think to say because words just don't seem like enough right now.

We both know our affair can take its toll but it's moments like these that make all the waiting, pretending and sneaking around, completely worth it.

A loud knock pulls us both from our comfortable state. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away" she says, kissing my neck. All I can do is nod.

The knock comes again and louder this time. She groans and gets up yelling, "I'm coming! Don't get your fucking panties in a twist!"

I giggle from where I'm still sitting. I don't hear anything for a few minutes so I get up to see who it was and why she hasn't come back to me yet.

I stop dead in my tracks. It's Theo. He has his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks. He gives her a chaste kiss. My heart breaks. No, it shatters into a million little pieces. I can feel myself quickly losing control over my emotions and I want nothing more than to get away from both of them. Not knowing what to do, I try and sneak into the bathroom. _How could I be so stupid? She promised me they were done. She said I was her one and only. I should be the only one kissing her. Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up._

"Dianna!" I hear him say._ Fuck_. I take a deep breath, trying to form a quick game plan. _I can't let her see me upset. Pull it together enough to get out of the room, then break down._ It was a solid plan.

I turn around slowly and meet his smiling eyes. I want nothing more than to slap him.

"Morning Theo" I state calmly. I carefully avoid Lea's eyes. I can feel them on me, burning a hole right through me but if I want to stick to my plan, I can't look at her.

I pick up my bag and start heading for the door. I can hear Theo say something but I'm not listening. I'm on the brink of losing it and I need to get away. I make it past both of them when I hear Lea's voice. I think it sounds broken but I'm not sure.

"Di, please don't go" she says just above a whisper.

I stop with my hand on the door knob. I semi turn around, still not able to look at her. I close my eyes, sigh deeply and walk out the door. As soon as It closes, I'm running. Tears flowing faster than I can wipe them away. I don't think I make it very far before I hear Lea calling after me. I ignore her but she catches up to me.

"Di, please!" she pleads with me. I stop but can't bring myself to turn around. I can't look at her right now. My heart is shattered and I need to try and find all the little pieces. Looking at her will only feel like she's stomping on the tiny fragments of what's left.

I feel her hand on my arm and I step away. I hear her sigh.

"Please look at me"

I shake my head, still facing away from her.

I manage to stop crying but feel like I'll start again at any moment.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

I feel my tears on the verge again. Every ounce of me wants to run and put as much distance as possible between us. But I can't. She's like a magnet and even though I'm hurt, I'm still being pulled to her. _What's wrong with me? Fucking just run._

I slowly turn around against my better judgement. Her eyes are red and full of tears_. Goddammit she's beautiful. _ I stare into her eyes, pleading for an explanation.

She opens her mouth a few times but quickly closes it. I know she's trying to find the right words to say.

"I-I didn't know he was coming" she finally gets out.

"And that makes it ok?" I quickly jump from hurt to anger. Surprising myself at how quickly my emotions changed.

"No! Of course not. It's just- he just-" she's on the brink of letting her tears fall.

All anger washes out my body and I assume it was only momentary. Maybe I was hoping she would throw all caution to the wind like usual and wrap her arms around me. I was wrong. Now all I can feel is hurt. _ Is it possible to literally feel your heart breaking?_

I hold my hand up to stop her. Fighting with my tears. At the moment I'm winning.

"It's fine. I just need you to know how happy I felt 20 minutes ago. I'm not sure I've ever been happier." I hear my voice cracking and my tears on the verge of winning. "You should get back to your boyfriend. He came all this way to surprise you...see you at the show"

She has tears streaming down her face and she makes no attempt to wipe them away. Before she can say anything, I turn on my heels and run as fast as I can. I manage to make it to my room before I lose the battle with my tears. I have no choice but to let them engulf me.

* * *

><p>"Caaaaaaaannnnnnn"<p>

_Fuck here we go. I wonder if I can run off stage and put Ashley in my place. Think anyone will notice? Yeah that's a stupid idea. Just walk into place and keep my head down. Phew she didn't try for my hand. Fuck now she's looking at me. Ok that was brief thank God. I need to get away from her. She's too close and all I want to do is hug her._

_So much for Boston..._

_**A/N: Song is So Anxious by Ginuwine**_


End file.
